


Toxic Masculinity

by CykaSpace



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Britpop, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Toxic Masculinity, blur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace





	Toxic Masculinity

My Dad always told me that nobody could see you cry in the shower and if you ever needed to cry, do it where nobody saw you. 

What a bunch of bollocks.

I don't know for certain what it was that allerted Graham to my presence but I think it may have been my quiet sobs that he (somehow) managed to hear through the door to the shower room. I was just sitting there like an emotional twat sobbing my fucking heart out until I heard the door open. I swallowed down thickly the salty tears and tried to keep silent.

'Damon?' Graham whispered. It was relatively late that night and Graham seemed to be trying his best to not wake our bandmates. 

'Dames, Alex and Dave are in bed, I know it's you.' There was a brief silence - save for the constant patter of the shower - before Graham sighed and pulled back the shower door. 

It wasn't the first time he'd seen me naked (being in a band, you got used to changing in front of your mates), but, in that moment, I felt the most vulnerable I'd ever been.

I looked up at Graham; he looked tired and dishevelled with his hair sticking up in random places and his glasses further down his nose than usual. Graham looked down at me, observing my red eyes and wet body.

'Damon,' he whispered. I gulped and looked away. I couldn't let him see me like this.

'Go away, Graham,' I managed to mutter. He ignored me and crouched down next to me, small droplets of water dampening his hair and dripping onto his face.

Neither of us said anyting for a good few moments; we both just sat there, motionless, quiet and just so fucking tired. I was the first to break the silence. 

'You weren't supposed to see this,' I said. Graham looked at me, his face exhausted but patient. 

'Why?' he asked. I shook my head, spraying small beads of water around the shower. 

'You just weren't.' Graham nodded. I blinked at him and scoffed at myself.

'I just wish it would end,' I sigh frustratedly. Graham hums. 

'So do I.' 

So we sat there until I began to cry and Graham took my wet, shaking form into his arms and cradled me against his warm body.

'I know, Dames, I know,' he whispered into my ear, one hand against my back, the other stroking my hair. I must have soaked his t-shirt, but it didn't matter to him. 

Graham eventually got me onto my feet and turned off the shower. On the way to his room, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders before taking me by that hand. We laid down together and fell asleep there; my naked body against his warm one. We'd avoid the topic in the morning, of course we would, but I'd never be able to thank him enough for what he did that night anyway. Who knows what I would've done to myself.


End file.
